


The Beret

by robindrake93



Series: Chat Blanc Week 2021 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Chat Blanc Week 2021, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Gen, Heartache, Implied/Referenced Suicide, POV Third Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Chat Blanc finds the beret after the world ends.
Series: Chat Blanc Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114922
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	The Beret

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Chat Blanc week on tumblr! 
> 
> The suicide attempt isn’t graphic, only mentioned.
> 
> Don't reupload/repost my fics.

Chat Blanc found the beret floating in the water past the building he called home. At first he thought he was dreaming, that this couldn’t be the same beret. Not the one his beloved lady gave him. 

He ran down the side of the building, claws easily sinking into the concrete and cracking the glass. Was it hers? Was this the one she had given him? The colors looked right. 

Chat snagged the beret from the water, nearly getting his paws wet. He tried not to peer beneath the surface, tried to focus only on the beret. Chat ran with the beret back up to the rooftop without examining it closely. 

When he settled on the roof, Chat studied the beret. It was black, with three stripes of neon green, yellow, and purple. Two silver hearts were next to the stripes. It was the same one. How did it wind up here after so long? 

Tears rolled down his cheeks. Chat pressed the beret to his face. It no longer smelled like his lady and that carved a deep hole inside of him. What he wouldn’t give to smell her one more time. Just a whiff of her scent was all he asked for. 

Chat sat on the rooftop with his legs dangling over the edge. He clutched the beret in both hands and thought about plummeting to his death. It wouldn’t work. His miraculous and the Akuma were keeping him alive; hitting the water wouldn’t break his bones and he wouldn’t drown. Chat Blanc knew this because he’d tried. 

“Please save me, my lady.”


End file.
